


Hiraeth

by cedarmay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Other, im sorry for the pain I’m about to bring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarmay/pseuds/cedarmay
Summary: To long for a home one cannot return to or was never there
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_The boy sat and leaned on a tree.He looked so so skinny mustering up his courage Tommy walked up to him._

_Now that he was closer, tommy could tell that the boy was very sick as his skin unusually pale, his blonde hair stuck to his skin with sweat._

_Realising the severity of the situation Tommy put the boy on his back and ran towards his home._

_On his way a stranger blocked his vibrant green hoodie looking very familiar._

_The stranger flashed a smile but for some reason it didn’t reach his eyes_

_Tommy’s heart started to beat faster as for some reason alarm bells started to ring off in his head._

_“Excuse me I need to-“_

_Before Tommy could finish his sentence the stranger unshiethed his sword and swung._

_Barely missing Tommy’s fight or flight mode kicked in and he began to run with the boy on his back._

_Thinking he’d lost him he paused to take a breath._

_From all the movement the boy on his back started to stir._

_Tommy put him down_

_“Who are you?” He mumbled_

_“I know this is weird but please wait until we get to safety and then I’ll tell you.”_

_The boy too weak to argue closed his eyes again._

_Water need water Tommy thought._

_“I’ll be right back” he said as he walked to the direction of where he thought he heard was a stream._

_From behind him he heard an almost inaudible mmm come from the what he assumed was the boy._

_Finding the stream Tommy quickly filled his canteen and ran back to the boy._

_From the distance he saw a... green hoodie_

_Nonononon he thought as he ran quicker to the scene._

_The stranger has plunged his sword deep into the boys stomach, the blood pooled at his body and frothed at his mouth. The stranger looked up at him and smiled and at this point he realised he was screaming._

_“Tubbo!” He screamed but how did he know his name when he.. no this was tubbo._

_A pang of pain burst through his head making him kneel._

_The stranger who wasn’t a stranger slowly walked up to him, his smile still plastered on his face._

_“Whelp I guess this is goodbye.” He said and with that he swung his sword still painted in Tubbo’s blood._

Ahhh Tommy woke up with a scream.

His clothes drenched with sweat he thrashed about in his bed.

After calming down he looked at his surroundings.

Another bad dream he thought as he shakily got out of bed.

Ever since coming here he hadn’t had one good night sleep. He had tried everything from teas to meditation but they just wouldn’t stop.

Opening his window he could see the moon shining brightly in the night sky. Scarce amounts of stars sparkling around it.

He sighed as he knew that he wouldn’t be sleeping anymore tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy’s days were always the same.  
He’d wake up after having a nightmare then he’d wait for the sun to come back up so he could do some work.

Recently thought there had been something else he had to deal with.   
Or should he say someone else, see a few weeks ago a Tubbo had showed up.   
It looked like Tubbo, acted like him too  
but it wasn’t him.

He was pretty sure this Tubbo was a mirage his mind had made up as when his nightmares were really bad there would be something wrong with this Tubbo.

Like today just like his nightmare this Tubbo had a gaping hole in his chest that gushed out blood, staining the wood floors.

He pretended not to notice, seeing his best friend in pain was hard real or not.  
Thankfully the next day it would be fine and back to it’s fake Tubbo self.

Tommy picked up his bag and walked to the door “I’ll be off then.” he said closing the door behind him.

He didn’t get a reply back which he expected. The Tubbo would laugh and hum and clap but never really talk.

That didn’t stop him from talking to it though, even though he never got a reply it didn’t matter because at least he wasn’t as lonely as when it wasn’t there.

Finishing his thought he realised he was already deep in the woods.  
Pulling out his axe he got to work.

Swing, thud, swing, thud

The rhythmic sound of the axe hitting the wood filled his ears giving his mind something else to focus on. 

From the corner of his eyes he saw what looked like a green hoodie.  
Panicked he lost grip of the axe as it hurtled towards his foot, barely missing it he looked down to see it had grazed his leg a wet patch of blood already seeping in.

Looking back to where he spotted the green hoodie, he realised that it was just a plant.

He cursed not only did he hurt himself but now he was gonna have to carry all this wood back home on an injured foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates will be sporadic sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would only be a few chapters but after mapping out the entire story I realise it’s much longer than I thought. Just have to write it all now :))

Limping into the house he dropped the wood unto the floor, from the throbbing pain and bigger wet patch he could tell that the wound was now more severe. 

Sitting on his bed he unrolled his trousers to see a a large gash that ran diagonally down his lower leg. 

The Tubbo winced and looked away which Tommy thought was funny as the hole in its chest looked far worse than his leg.

Looking back at his leg he grimaced, because of the awkward placement he wasn’t sure if he could fix this himself but having someone help wasn’t an option so he would have to manage.

Limping to his table and chair he got out his medical supplies not forgetting to pick a piece of wood from his pile.

Biting down on the wood he got to work cleaning and stitching the wound.

After two hours of agony he was finally finished. The stitches were crude and looked like they would rip any second but it was the best he could do. Wiping the sweat off his face he looked around to see the Tubbo wasn’t there. 

He guessed his mind was so preoccupied that it couldn’t muster up the Tubbo and deal with the pain.

It was already night time but there was no point going to bed as he would just have another nightmare. 

Opening his window he closed his eyes and listened. The night was calm the wind rustling the trees every so often. Usually the Tubbo would be there and he could share the quiet with it but now he was truly alone.

The silence was eating at him and his mind was now wandering to more unpleasant thoughts. 

He was frustrated as he couldn’t escape. If he tried to go to bed he would have a nightmare and if he stayed awake his mind would torment him with awful memories of a certain someone.

He couldn’t even take a walk as one of his legs was now out of action.

He was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if it’s possible I like to get t feedback on things especially since I’m new to this fandom also funny story I had 4 chapters to release today and I deleted them all so yeah


End file.
